Killing Joke
Killing Joke is een Britse new wave band, die in de tachtiger jaren zijn hoogtepunt beleefde en tegenwoordig opnieuw actief is. De groep werd in 1978, toen de punk uitgedoofd was en nieuwe stijlen opkwamen, opgericht door zanger Jaz Coleman, die later ook als componist van klassieke muziek bekend is geworden. Zijn medewerkers waren Paul Ferguson op de drum, Kevin Walker ('Geordie') op de gitaar en Martin Glover ('Youth') op de basgitaar. De naam Killing Joke verwijst naar een legendarische sketch uit Monty Python's Flying Circus over de Tweede Wereldoorlog: in deze sketch heeft een Brits uitvinder een grap ontdekt die zodanig geniaal is, dat iedereen die ze hoort onmiddellijk sterft van het lachen; dit massavernietigingswapen wordt dan ook, in een Duitse vertaling, tegen de nazi's ingezet. Reeds in 1979 scoorden ze een alternatieve hit met 'Turn to Red', waarbij ze de steun van John Peel, de bekende radio-dj, genoten. Dankzij dit succes sleepten ze een contract bij het label EG Music in de wacht. Hun debuutalbum, eveneens Killing Joke getiteld, sloeg aan, en enkele singles kwamen de Britse hitlijsten binnen. 'Wardance', het sarcastische 'Follow the Leaders' en 'Empire Song' zijn culthits geworden. Killing Joke kwam in 1980 tevens in het voorprogramma van Joy Division terecht (dat slechts enkele weken meer zou bestaan). De groep werd in die tijd gekenmerkt door een strak, hard gitaarspel en stevige zang, in een stijl die raakpunten met industrial had. Coleman was zich echter steeds sterker op het occultisme gaan toeleggen, en raakte ervan overtuigd dat de wereld in 1982 onherroepelijk zou vergaan; hij besloot naar IJsland te vertrekken om er de apocalyps af te wachten. Het duurde evenwel langer dan hij had verwacht, en dus componeerde hij een symfonie en nam hij een album op, met een groepje dat Theyr heette, de voorlopers van de Sugarcubes. In 1983 besloot hij, daar de wereld nog bestond, naar Engeland terug te keren. Paul Raven werd de nieuwe bassist van de band. In 1985 piekte de populariteit van Killing Joke; in dat jaar stond het bekende nummer 'Love Like Blood' in de hitparades. Vanaf dit punt kwam er een andere wending in de stijl van de band; de albums uit de late jaren 80 vertoonden duidelijk meer mainstream-pop-invloeden. Tijdens de opnames van Outside the Gate, wat schijnbaar een solo-album van Coleman had moeten worden, ging de groep uit elkaar, om in 1990 weer tijdelijk terug bijeen te komen met drummer Martin Atkins. Na de split ging Jaz Coleman, die een brede muzikale interesse had, oosterse muziek studeren in Egypte; hij verhuisde bovendien naar Nieuw-Zeeland en werd dirigent bij het philharmonisch orkest van Auckland, waarvoor hij eveneens stukken componeerde. Ondertussen verschenen enkele verzameluitgaven van Killing Joke; kortstondig kwam de band in 1994 opnieuw samen om het album Pandemonium op te nemen (blijkbaar gedeeltelijk in de Pyramide van Cheops). Dit album is op commercieel vlak hun grootste succes geweest en bevat metal-invloeden, vermengd met Goa. Daarna viel de groep weer stil. Evenwel kwamen ze in het nieuws wegens het proces dat ze tegen Nirvana voerden: het lijkt erop dat het Nirvana-nummer 'Come as you are' geïnspireerd is op Killing Jokes klassieker 'Eighties', daar de gelijkenissen verdacht groot zijn. Ondanks de toenmalige meningsverschillen met Nirvana, lijfde Killing Joke Dave Grohl als drummer in, toen het in 2003 uiteindelijk tot een reünie kwam. De band kwam met een nieuw album, getiteld Killing Joke (net als het debuutalbum dus), en een deel van de vorige albums werd heruitgegeven. Tevens verscheen een live-dvd en -cd. In 2006 volgde het nieuwe album Hosannas from the Basements of Hell. Eind 2010 gevolgd door "Absolute Dissent" waarop "Big" Paul Ferguson op drums en Youth weer op de bas present op zijn. De groep heeft een imago van sarcasme en galgenhumor, dat in die zin eveneens met haar naam strookt. Discografie Albums *1980 Killing Joke *1981 What's THIS for...! *1982 Revelations *1984 Fire Dances *1985 Night Time *1986 Brighter than a Thousand Suns *1988 Outside the Gate *1990 Extremities, Dirt & Various Repressed Emotions *1992 Laugh? I Nearly Bought One! (compilatie) *1994 Pandemonium *1996 Democracy *2003 Killing Joke *2005 XXV Gathering: Let Us Prey (Live) *2006 Hosannas from the Basements of Hell *2010 Absolute Dissent Externe link Officiële website Categorie:Britse band Categorie:Newwaveband